


Rules of Engagement

by AR_Imora1100



Series: In the Night [2]
Category: JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Imora1100/pseuds/AR_Imora1100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the evening at 'Night Tremors', Kim Jaejoong finds himself in the middle of the promised photoshoot...only with unexpected results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

Rule of Engagement

Jaejoong looked up at the large pent house before him. He rechecked the address on the card again. Yep, it was the right place. He licked his lips, fiddling with the hem of his sweater. He expected an actual studio, not someone’s private home. A sudden tight feeling started in his stomach. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. However, before he could walk away the front door opened and out strolled Shim Changmin.

The taller man paused at the top step, staring down at Jaejoong with that arrogant air. He was dressed in tan slacks and a cream sweater over a white collared shirt. Dark loafers only added to his expensive look.

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

Jaejoong bristled. It didn’t matter if this kid was a King, there was no way he should be talking to his elders like that. He stepped up on the steps until he was standing next to the young entrepreneur.

“I was invited,” he snapped back. Changmin raised a dark eyebrow at him. He stepped forward one step. On instinct, Jaejoong took one back. He was cornered when the younger stepped again. The front of his sweater lightly brushing against the front of his jacket. Changmin leaned down, the ghost of his breath along Jaejoong’s lips.

“Does it look like I care why you’re here?” he asked, voice seductive and soft. A shiver ran down Jaejoong’s spine. He took in a sharp breath and tilted his head up.

“Hey! Why is the door open? Oh, Changmin, I thought you had left. Hi Jaejoong.” Junsu’s cheery voice came from through the door causing Jaejoong to jump back as far as he could from Jaejoong.

“I’m leaving now Junsu-hyung,” Changmin said stepping away with keys in hand.

“Great, then you can drop me off at home.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Fine. See you around Jaejoong.”

“Bye Jaejoong-hyung!” Junsu followed.

Jaejoong was stunned for a moment, unsure what had just happened to him. Steadying himself he rang the bell. All there was to do was wait now.

A split second later it opened and a flash caught him by surprise. He barely had time to blink the black spots out of his vision when he was yanked into the dark house. He was dragged down a dark hallway into a brightly lit room. Yoochun- because he was the only one wielding a camera- let go of his hand, smiling brightly.

“I told Changmin you’d come, now the twerp owes me some big cash!” he was muttering excitedly. Jaejoong couldn’t do anything but smile at his antics. “I just finished with Yunho’s solo shoot. Hey Yun! Give me a moment to get Jaejoong settled.” There was no response. Yoochun set down the camera and tugged on Jaejoong’s sleeve.

They went to a small area enclosed by tall curtains as a makeshift room. “Sit in the chair,” Yoochun said going to a rack of clothes. He began sifting through them, tossing various items onto a small sofa. Jaejoong sat in the studio chair at a small vanity littered with makeup. There was so much of it.

After a brief moment of having to pull Yoochun from a pile of sweaters that he had managed to wrap himself in, Jaejoong was told to sit back down. His jacket and shirt were stripped from him, exposing a tattoo on his chest and another along his spine.

“I like those,” Yoochun commented as he started applying makeup to smooth out the darkness under his eyes. “What do they mean?”

“This one,” he points to the ‘Always keep the faith’, “was something my sister came up with when I was having a bad year. She kept telling me that everything was going to be alright. The one on my spine are my birthdays.”

“Oh? Are you one of those who celebrates your half birthday too? Junsu is like that.”

“I was adopted,” Jaejoong stated softly. Yoochun looked up from what he was doing, eyeing him through the mirror.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Oh! No it’s alright! Not a lot of people take kindly to hearing it, that’s all. I was teased as a kid about it but I can honestly say that I am stronger because I have two sets of parents.”

“So you’ve met your biological mom?”

Jaejoong smiled brightly. “Yes. Now come on. I don’t want to keep Yunho waiting. By the way…what are these photos used for?”

“It’s a surprised, don’t worry thought. It’s nothing illegal!”

\--

Jaejoong felt a little out of place. When Yoochun had finished with him he had let him dress in peace (if you could call what he was wearing clothes). He had picked out thin, white pants –told him to lose the dark underwear- and a sweater that was so big it didn’t even stay on right. He felt so exposed, so open.

But that was nothing compared to Yunho.

The second man was lounging back on a wing back chair. One leg propped on the arm rest, a hand threading through his hair. He had a cherry wood cane in his other hand, silver filigree glinting in the artificial light. His tight black shirt was only buttoned in one place, exposing the hardened muscles of his chest and abs, his legs encased in tight leather pants and heavy boots. He was the epitome of sex, sitting splayed open like that.

Jaejoong felt certain parts of his anatomy react. He shifted on his feet, trying to ease the stiffening in his groin. Yunho turned his head, and they locked eyes. He winked. Jaejoong felt the need to flee. To turn around and walk out of the building because this man was too much. The sex that poured off of him in waves was stifling, even at the distance he was standing. Yet, something held him. Maybe it was the warmth that was emitted from those dark eyes or maybe he was just too damn stupid but Yunho was intriguing, enigmatic.

“Come on Jaejoong,” Yoochun said, coming back to take his hand and pull him towards the makeshift stage. “It’s your turn now.” He prodded Yunho off the chair, told him to take a quick break while he snapped a few pictures.

All that muscle moved, shifting in places that Jaejoong wasn’t even aware of. He rolled his shoulders, flexing his biceps against the black shirt.

“Sure Chunnie. I’ll grab some coffee.”

Yoochun puttered around the set, shifting scenery around. He set Jaejoong on a stool and positioned him. “Okay, now relax and just do what you want,” he told him before moving away to the camera.

Jaejoong moved around on the stool, trying different looks and faces. They all felt unnatural and awkward. Yoochun didn’t say anything, but he knew that these pictures weren’t going to turn out. At least, until Yunho walked back into the room.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“He won’t relax,” Yoochun whispered.

Yunho watched him for a moment. “Let me handle it.” He set the cup of coffee he was drinking on another stool before stalking towards the unsuspecting man.

Before Jaejoong could gather what was happening, his head was yanked back and a pair of lips were devouring his own. He gasped into the unwarranted attack, his mouth open and pliant. Yunho groaned into the kiss, his tongue slipping into the warmth of Jaejoong’s mouth. The other man moaned, his hand coming up to tangle at the base of Yunho’s head.

Yunho slipped from his mouth to trail kisses down his neck, slipping the side of the sweater down to mouth at his shoulder. He latched onto skin and suckled, the taste of the other man sweet on his tongue. Jaejoong tossed his head back and moaned, his eyes half closed, arousal sliding slow, and thick in his veins. He didn’t even notice when Yunho slipped away from him to stand back beside Yoochun, sipping his coffee as if nothing happened. 

“Perfect Jaejoong, hold that look,” Yoochun said clicking the shutter of the camera.

They continued in this fashion, Yunho changing clothes along with Jaejoong. After the third set of photos they took a lunch break as Yoochun continued to set up for the next scene.

“So is this Yoochun’s home?” Jaejoong asked, stumbling for conversation. He and Yunho were sitting on one of the sofas near the back wall. Despite the extra space the other man had sat as close as he could to Jaejoong. He was pressed against the sofa arm, Yunho’s thigh and shoulder pressed tightly against his other side.

“This is one of many,” Yunho answered taking another draught of his coffee.

“Oh, right. Famous photographer, I forgot,” Jaejoong mumbled. Yunho chuckled.

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” he said.

“No. I- I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know.”

Jaejoong felt him shift and face him. Yunho put one hand on the arm of the chair and another on the backrest. Jaejoong turned slightly and looked up at the taller man hovering over him.

“Jaejoong-ah…” he started, head lowering.

“Ya!” Something came flying, catching Yunho in the head. “Save it for the camera you two. Jaejoong, go get changed.” Yoochun.

Jaejoong chuckled as Yunho sat back rubbing his head. Feeling emboldened but the man’s pout he leaned and kissed Yunho’s cheek before slipping away.

\--

This was so not what he had signed up for.

Jaejoong stood at the edge of the set, staring agape at the bed cover most of the makeshift floor. “What the hell is this?” He exclaimed.

Yoochun shrugged and adjusted the lights. He lowered a chandelier that was hanging from a thin mirror. “Yunho thought this would be a fun idea.”

Or a very bad one, Jae thought. “Don’t you think it’s a bit, I don’t know, risqué? I mean, two men on a bed together? That’ll only be awkward to sell to your magazines.”

There was that shrug again. “Don’t worry yourself about that. I could take pictures of a white wall, call it ‘cherry red’ and still make thousands of dollars off of it.”

Jaejoong snickered. “I believe you.”

“Good, now get on the bed with Yunho.”

He turned to catch a glimpse at the other man. Yunho was wearing black slacks and a white shirt that was buttoned completely. He was barefooted, his hair flat atop his head. Without a word, Yoochun picked up his camera and positioned himself on the opposite side of the bed from Yunho. The second man crawled on, his shoulders arching like a cats as he slowly made his way to the middle of the king size bed. Yoochun snapped his pictures, capturing every moment. Yunho looked up at Jaejoong, eyes locking.

His mouth went dry.

Later, Yoochun warms him up to the idea by taking off shot pictures of him sitting at the edge with Yunho nowhere around. He was sitting in the middle of the bed, staring up at the chandelier. Yoochun had refused to let him change anything but the color of his sweater.

He felt the brush of hot air along his neck before a body pressed against his back. He stiffened. “What?” attempting to turn he felt hands on his hips, stilling his movement.

“It’s only me,” Yunho said from behind him. Breath ghosting across his neck.

“What…What are you doing?” he breathed. Yunho’s grip on his hips tightened and he lifted. Jaejoong was forced to raise his hip, lest the other man leave bruises. A sharp gasp left him as he was made to sit astride Yunho’s thighs, back to chest.

“Is this okay, Chunnie?” Yunho asked.

The photographer sucked in a loud breath. “Yeah. That’s fine. Um…Gimmie a moment.”

Jaejoong felt Yunho smile against his neck at the other man’s sputtering. “Take your time,” he replied, words mouthing along Jaejoong’s skin. “We’ll still be here, but I can assure you that if you take too long I might do something you won’t want to witness.” There was incoherent gibberish beyond the bright lights before Yoochun came back, his face a stony mask.

“Alright.” He lifted the camera and the game began.

The first movement surprised Jaejoong. Yunho pressed him against the very obvious erection beneath him. He hissed, tossing his head back to rest against the other man’s shoulder. He shouldn’t be doing this. This was all so wrong -Yunho moved his mouth to tease the outer shell of his ear- but so so right. Jaejoong shifted, body tense at the unwarranted thought.

“Relax Jaejoongie. Yoochun is used to this. Just let it happen,” Yunho’s voice breathed over his cheek. There was a hand in his hair, snapping his head back to rest against the strong lines of a muscled chest. A brief sigh escaped him as Yunho shifted his legs under him. He could feel his hard cock straining against the thin material of his clothing. The heady sent of arousal in the air.

He closes his eyes, a blissful expression on his face. There was a sharp click from the camera, from Yoochun, and Jaejoong jerked his eyes open, aware of their audience. He squirmed in Yunho’s lap. Struggling to put some distance between them.

The hand in his hair tightened, almost painfully. He whined, deep in his throat. Yunho’s other hand tugged the side of the sweater down, his mouth brushing over the pale skin of his shoulder, his neck.

“Relax,” He insisted, driving away the noise of the camera shutter with a roll of his hips.

There were hands lifting his sweater and Jaejoong wasn’t quite sure if they were Yunho’s, Yoochun’s, or his own. A tongue flicked out, tracing the bone of his shoulder, the line of his neck, the shell of his ear. Once the shirt was undone it was pulled back partially along his arms, trapping them between Yunho’s chest and his back. The hand returned after that. Twisting and flicking at the pebbled nipples. They hardened more painfully, driving all blood and sensation away from his body to settle at his stiffening length. One hand tilted his head back, fingers gripping his chin. The other traced the defines of his abs, circling his navel before dipping into the waistband of the loose pants. Fingers drifted above the base of his groin, teasing but not touching.

Jaejoong whined as Yunho moved his hand to trace the outline of his abs. He was painfully hard, about ready to burst from the assault of sensations running through him.

“Turn around Jaejoong,” he commanded, helping the other man to face him. Jaejoong wrapped his arms around his neck. They stared at each other, listening to the sound of one another breathing, their hearts beating. Somewhere in the background a door clicked shut, but they could barely hear it.

Yunho swiped stray strands of hair behind Jaejoong’s ears. Admiring the features of the man before him.

“You are beautiful,” fuckable, his mind supplied.

Jaejoong blushed, lowering his eyes. No one had every called him that before. In fact, his previous lovers had only been intimidated by how feminine his features were, how truly pretty he was. Even girls had stayed as far away from his as possible. Hoping that none of their boyfriends took a second look.

“Why are you so quiet?” Yunho asked, resting hands on his thighs.

“No one has ever called me that before,” Jaejoong told him. “Save for one of my friends, but she hardly counts because I’m not interested in women…in fact Changmin would probably like her…She’s a bit of a hard ass and she’s nuts.” He clamped his mouth shut when he realized he was rambling out of nervousness. Yunho laughed, sweet like liquid honey. Jaejoong blushed harder.

“Oh, Jaejoongie. Don’t be so nervous. There is nothing to be nervous about.” He leaned him back on the bed, head close to the footboard. “Now, let’s get on to business shall we? I promise to pass on the information of your friend to Changmin when I see him next, but right now I just want to fuck you.”

“I don’t do one night stands,” Jaejoong blurted. Yunho blinked at him, obviously caught by surprise, before grinning.

“Good. Neither do I.” Then he was leaning forward, closing his mouth over Jaejoong’s.

The kiss was soft, like it had been the previous night. Jaejoong’s eyes fluttered closed, his hands clutching the back of Yunho’s shirt. Holding him close. Yunho drifted his fingers along the sweater’s hem. Teasing little touches against the expanse of flesh along Jaejoong’s hips. The second man let his head fall back, a moan escaping his lips. Yunho trailed kisses along the column of his neck suckling against the pale skin. His lips drifted along the birthmark, working the flesh between his teeth.

“Yunho,” Jaejoong gasped out. Fingers slipped under his shirt, trailing upward with the fabric. Exposing his chest and abs to the open air. Yunho moved from sucking against his collarbone to drifting small kisses along his sternum. One hand rubbed against a taught nipple and Jaejoong groaned aloud as a hot mouth closed over the other.

Yunho slid a leg between his knees and Jaejoong parted them, letting him settle against the juncture of his thighs. Yunho rolled his hips, their erections pressing through the fabric of their pants. Jaejoong moaned, his hips lifting to continue the slide of fabric against skin. He felt Yunho drift downward. His hips being lifted, the soft fabric leaving his waist and traveling down his legs to land on the floor.

Jaejoong dared a look downward to see Yunho hovering over his very prominent erection. He looked up, they locked eyes. Jaejoong groaned. The heated look Yunho was giving causing white heat to travel southward. How was this man doing that with just a look?

“You are absolutely the most ethereal being I have ever met,” Yunho whispered. “Are you sure you didn’t fall from Heaven or something?”

Jaejoong blushed. “Now you’re just being corny,” he growled. “Is this how you really are? A big-oh god!” Yunho cut him off by taking the head of his penis into his mouth, tongue drifting along the underside. Jaejoong mewled, his hips lifting upward. Hands gripped his waist, stilling his movements and he whined deep in his throat at the restriction. Yunho sank down a little further, Jaejoong trying all he could to stop thrashing against the bed. He lifted a fist to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles. The look of Yunho’s lips stretched around his erection was almost too much. He had to look away, anywhere but at the man suckling between his legs. Otherwise he’d come prematurely and that would be embarrassing on its own.

Yunho was aware of what he was doing. Releasing Jaejoong with a lewd pop he shifted. Truthfully, his knees were killing him but he could bear it. As long as he had Jaejoong squirming and crying out for him.

“Joongie,” he called, voice hoarse. Jaejoong dared a look down. Yunho smirked. “Now, watch me.” Before he could prepare himself Yunho’s mouth was back on him. Jaejoong groaned but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Watching the other man’s throat work as he sucked him down. His hips rolled forward slightly. Yunho closed his eyes, bobbed his head once, twice deeply, then relaxed his throat and swallowed. If Jaejoong’s shriek of surprise and pleasure was anything to go by he had done it right. He felt the thick cock pulse once before a hot stream of cum was sliding down his throat. He tilted his head, swallowing as best he could, helping his lover through his orgasm.

Jaejoong lay gasping on the bed, Yunho letting him go, before crawling back up to his mouth. He could taste himself on the other man’s mouth, the heady taste of semen strong on his tongue. Jaejoong closed his eyes, fisting Yunho’s open shirt.

“You are wearing too many clothes,” he gasped.

“Fix it then,” Yunho said, rolling his hips forward. Jaejoong groaned, feeling sensitive from his earlier orgasm. In his haste to undress Yunho he ripped the shirt and part of the black slacks the other was wearing. Yunho chuckled, wrapping him in his arms, mouth devouring his. Jaejoong tilted his head, mouth opening to accept the tongue that pressed to enter. Yunho pulled away. “Hold that thought,” he whispered tilting to the side of the bed. He reached under the mattress, pulling forth a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. Tossing them at Jaejoong he got off to discard the rest of his clothing.

Jaejoong looked down at the items in his lap. “A 100 pack of condoms? You plan on using all of these? Today?”

Yunho chuckled from his place at the side of the bed. “Why? Are you afraid you can’t keep up your libido old man?’

“O-Old man?!” Jaejoong exclaimed. “Get over here, I’ll teach you a lesson or two about my libido.”

Laughing Yunho launched himself at Jaejoong, pinning him to the bed. His lips slanted over the fair skinned angel under him. They rolled against each other. Yunho sat back, uncapping the bottle of lube. He looked down at Jaejoong.

“Do you trust me?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t,” he answered.

Yunho nodded and slicked his fingers. He lifted one of Jaejoong’s legs over his shoulder, pressing fingers against his entrance. Jaejoong relaxed as two fingers pressed inside of him, scissoring their way in. He groaned, tossing his head back. Yunho was slow at first, making sure he didn’t hurt him during the initial penetration, but once he curled his fingers, Jaejoong let out a shout of pleasure seeing stars. A third finger was added and once Yunho was confident that he was relaxed enough he withdrew.

Jaejoong could hear the sound of packaging ripping. He sat up, watching Yunho roll the condom over his gloriously thick member. The cap of the lube bottle was popped open. Before Yunho could slather it over himself he felt Jaejoong take the bottle from his hands. He sat back, watching as Jaejoong poured the liquid into the palm of his hands before wrapping his fingers around Yunho’s cock, stroking up and down.

Yunho groaned, lying back against the pillows of the bed. Jaejoong straddled his hips, taking the time to slather more lube on his member. He had his eyes closed, unaware of everything except the hands on him. Suddenly tight heat engulfed his member and he gasped, eyes flying open. Jaejoong was sitting astride his hips, head tossed back, lips parted in pleasure as he slowly sank down on Yunho’s cock. It was hell, Yunho doing all he could not to come to early from the heat engulfing his cock. Pleasure spiked through his body, his eyes rolling back in his head as Jaejoong finally settled against him.

They stayed at that way for a few seconds. Once Yunho was confident he wasn’t going to orgasm from just one move, he lifted his hips to move Jaejoong on. Groaning, Jaejoong lifted up, rolling his hips as he sank down. The pleasure was overwhelming, the tip of Yunho’s cock prodding his prostate just enough to cause ripples of an on-coming orgasm to run through his system. It was too fucking soon after his first. He normally had better control of himself.

From under him, Yunho groaned and increased the speed of his hips, thrusting upwards harshly. Jaejoong gasped, white heat zipping down his spine. He bounced up and down, matching Yunho’s thrusts.

“Fuck, faster Jaejoong,” he growled.

“Any faster and I break my legs,” Jaejoong growled back slamming down against him. Growling low in his throat Yunho gripped his hips and rolled him onto his back. He slid out, the head of his cock just barely in, before slamming back against him. Jaejoong yelped, tossing his head back, nails biting into Yunho’s shoulders. He knew in the back of his mind that he would be this way, fast, intense (demanding). It was everything he had expected and had been ready to give back. He lifted his hips, legs wrapping around Yunho’s back as they thrust against his each other. The sound of their moans and harsh breathing loud in the room.

Jaejoong could feel the oncoming pleasure, his orgasm warm at the base of his cock. Yunho changed his angle, hitting his prostate dead on. Jaejoong screamed. His body wrapped in pleasure. Yunho pinned his hands above his head, thrusting harder.

“Come on Jaejae,” he growled lowly. “Come for me.” He thrust in again. Another scream made its way out of Jaejoong’s lips, muffled by the way of Yunho’s lips as he helped him through his orgasm. Once he calmed a little Yunho leaned back, sitting back on his knees, thrusting deep into Jaejoong’s tight heat.

The aftershock of the orgasm had him clenching and sensitive, his body shivering with each new thrust. Yunho looked absoloutly breathtaking, white streaks of Jaejoong’s come lining his chest and abs. But, fuck his libido was strong. Jaejoong had already come twice and Yunho hadn’t even seemed like he was interested in it! He needed help.

Fingers slipped along his abs causing Yunho to shiver, squirming at the light touch. He was close already, this wasn’t helping any. He wanted to last, to draw this out as best he could. Jaejoong’s legs tightened around his waist, drawing him closer. A tongue made a tentative swipe along his throat, licking it clean of come, a nip of teeth here and there following. He groaned at the image of Jaejoong licking him clean. It was too much for him to handle. His mind went blank, stars appearing before his eyes as his orgasm crashed around him.

Without realizing it, he was on his back. Jaejoong easing him through the aftereffect. He still couldn’t breathe when the other man moved off him, the tight heat leaving his aching member. With care, he felt Jaejoong remove the condom and get off the bed to dispose of it. There was water running from somewhere across the room. Yunho felt his eyes drift almost shut, exhaustion taking over once the adrenaline left his body. A warm cloth wiped over his chest and he smiled at Jaejoong’s attentiveness.

“Who’s the old man now?” he heard him whisper.

“Oh, shut up,” he growled grabbing the other’s wrist and dragging him into the bed. He curled around him, slipping a lone blanket over them both. Jaejoong’s chuckling was the last thing he heard before sleep took him. 

\--

Three Days later:

Jaejoong stared in awe at the photos surrounding him. When he had received the invitation to visit the opening of Yoochun’s gallery he had nearly declined. Now he was glad he had come. The photographs surrounding him were amazing. He had no idea the other man was as amazing as this. There were random scenery shots, animal shots. But to the back of the gallery, where everyone seemed to have convened, was the set that he and Yunho had done.

Yunho in the chair with the cane, him with the awkward (sexy) bed poses. Then one, one in particular, caught his eye. It was the last picture Yoochun had taken before he had left both Yunho and him alone. He could clearly see Yunho’s face, eyes closed as he brushed his mouth against his neck. Jaejoong’s head was tossed back on his shoulder, Yunho’s fingers caressing at his throat. In this photo he looked very effeminate, which irritated him a little, but everyone seemed drawn to that picture the most. Someone even made a bid on it already, followed by at least 12 others.

Arms wrapped around his waist, a chin resting on his shoulder.

“I like that one.” Jaejoong jumped at Yunho’s voice. He elbowed the other man.

“Don’t scare me like that!” he said turning in his arms. They were secluded behind a wall of pictures. Yunho looked around regardless and leaned down to kiss him. Jaejoong canting his head up to accept the awaiting lips. Yunho ran fingers along his scalp, leaning Jaejoong back against the wall.

Jaejoong wrapped one leg around his lovers (no, boyfriend’s) calf, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. Yunho pulled back, panting.

“Let’s take this somewhere a little more private shall we?” he whispered huskily.

“Please do,” someone said from behind them. “I’d rather not watch you two sucking face like that.”

“Oh go away Changmin,” Jaejoong growled. Yunho chuckled and turned around, hugging Jaejoong close.

“Don’t worry Minnie Mouse,” he said. “I’d rather not share anyways.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Oh, get lost.”

Once he was gone Jaejoong nuzzled his head against Yunho’s chest, wrapping arms around his waist. “Let’s get some coffee, hm?”

“Mmm. That sounds nice. You should call your friend and we invite the others,” he said.

Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “I meant just us.”

“Oh I’ll have you all to myself after, don’t worry. You are the one who’s been trying to find a way to set the two of them up anyway.”

“Whatever. Where are you going?” Jaejoong asked as Yunho dragged him towards the opposite wall where their photo sat. He stood dumbfounded when Yunho plucked it off the wall. Looking over to see Yoochun’s reaction he was even more astounded when the other man just waved in acknowledgement. “What? What are you doing?!” Jaejoong hissed when Yunho gripped his hand and started dragging him to the entrance of the building, the photo under his other arm.

“Like hell I’m going to let my photo be there for others to gawk at,” Yunho growled.

It suddenly dawned on Jaejoong who the first bidder had been. “You bid on that picture?” he exclaimed. Yunho grinned at him but didn’t say anything else, dragging Jaejoong down the street to his car. Once he stowed the photo in the trunk he noticed his boyfriends sulking figure next to the passenger side.

“I had already paid Yoochun for it anyway, Joongie.” He wrapped the other in his arms, leaning him back against the door to plant soft, imploring kisses along his neck and lips. After a few moments Jaejoong relented and wrapped his arms around Yunho’s neck. “Come on, let’s get that coffee you asked for.” Opening the door he allowed him to slide into the passenger’s seat.

They drove off like that, the picture stowed safely.


End file.
